A Brewing Storm
by Sildet-ebrithil
Summary: Follows two new trainers as they travel throughout the Eastern United States for gym badges, and eventually attempt to gain entry into the professional circuits. A secret from hundreds of years before will unknowingly alter their journey-but for better or worse?


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, shocker there.

AN: I am new to this, so just let me know how awful it is and I will take it down. If you think I should keep going, feel free to drop a review!

Chapter 1: Getting Started

My dad is a gym leader, which should inherently give me a leg up over other new trainers. Dad has been the leader in Atlanta since the 96' Olympics when the league deemed the city important enough to have a gym. He specializes in bug type Pokémon, and even some of the elite professional trainers have mentioned how fierce his Scizor is. In many ways I did have an advantage, I grew up around Pokémon and because of my dad I knew the local Pokémon professor, Professor Oak.

Last month I sat for the Pokémon Trainer Assessment Tests (PTATs). You have to score in the top ten percent of test takers to become eligible to train and catch Pokémon. I was fairly confident that I would get the requisite score because my father had pounded knowledge of Pokémon into my head for as long as I can remember. Plus, the majority of test takers only sat the exam because they saw the money and fame of trainers who make it to the televised professional circuits. My dream had always been to become a Pokémon Master. I saw trainers like Cynthia and Lance battle with dragons and fire, and was instantly hooked.

"Tyson, breakfast is ready!" my mother shouted from downstairs.

As I hurried down the stairs of my house in the suburbs of Atlanta, I thought about what the coming year would bring. Most people who attempt to make a profession with Pokémon training take the year directly after high-school graduation to complete the rookie circuit to see if they have what it takes. This entails a high score on the PTATs and traveling to all eight Pokémon gyms in different cities to earn the chance to participate in the tournament that determines if you can continue to become a professional. The top 32 in the rookie tournament earn their tour card to participate in professional tournaments. The tournaments are also hotbeds for college recruiting because Pokémon battling is also highly contested at the collegiate level. This gives some trainers a shot at a scholarship-funded education while at the same time gives them practice for their future career. What most aspiring trainers do not realize is how dangerous the journey would be. More new trainers than you would think die from exposure or from a wild Pokémon attack, which is why many agree that it is very important to travel in groups your rookie year. Even my father has a massive scar on his bicep from an encounter with a wild Staravia from when he was first starting out.

The league will disqualify any rookie who uses a motorized form of transportation to complete the gym challenge, which is their way of making things that much more difficult. They say it instills a certain type of toughness into a trainer and forces them to actually prove their worth. It is a reason why many trainers attempt to capture a large bird type Pokémon at the onset of their journey. This logic is also what gets many new trainers killed. The wild Skarmory and Braviary that are sometimes found in the Appalachian Mountains are typically large enough to kill a person when provoked, and are fiercely protective of their territories. I happened to have a trusty bicycle that I planned on using at the beginning of my journey. After foreseeing the problem of thousands of trainers walking across the country, the government built a sophisticated network of biking paths that follow main highways to help facilitate travel for rookie trainers.

Apparently trainers do the government a service by battling and capturing potentially dangerous Pokémon. I'm not sure how much they help, but the stipend new trainers receive for their rookie year was sure going to be nice when I was out on the road. This is also part of the reason the government built bike paths throughout the country. Pokémon trainers who use the bike paths next to popular motorways can protect traveling citizens from the dangers involved with being outside city walls. Some Pokémon have been known to attack vehicles that cross into their territory.

"You've got some mail honey," my mother said as she flipped a pancake. She was seemingly oblivious to the fact that this may be the most important piece of paper I had ever received.

I licked my lips in anticipation as I flipped open the envelope, and with a slightly shaky hand I unfolded the tan parchment paper. -3, 98th percentile. _Hell yes!_ While I had been confident before today, I couldn't help but feel a euphoric sense of validation to receive a passing score. A plastic identification card fell out of the envelope into my hand. Every test taker had their picture taken and filled out a form with personal information before taking the PTATs. I handed the letter and my new trainers license to my mother who congratulated me, even though I could see some trepidation in her eyes. She knew just how dangerous the following year would be for me. My mother's pet Sentret looked at me with a naïve sort of happiness that seems so abundant in domesticated house Pokémon. It has never seen how unforgiving the world can actually be.

My father had left for the gym earlier in the day because highway traffic was always so terrible in the mornings, so I'd have to tell him the good news later. I typically let myself sleep in during the summer holidays, I knew that this would soon change when I set off for the gym in Nashville, TN in a few months. I had already planned the best route to take to complete the rookie circuit, starting with defeating my father here in Atlanta. Gym leaders have many Pokémon at different levels, which they have the discretion to interchange according to how many badges a rookie has. Meaning my father will have to take it easy on me, at least when I try for my first badge. I didn't necessarily relish the thought that I wouldn't be facing my father at his full strength, but it made no sense to skip a gym that was so close to home. Come next August, I would hopefully be competing in the Eastern United States Division (EUSD) of the Pokémon League. It would be too much of a burden to force young trainers to travel across the entire continent on foot (or pedal), so the league divided the rookie circuit into eastern and western divisions, which culminate in a tournament in August a year after the rookies set out.

I picked up my cell phone and called Hannah Civra, my best friend, and the person I planed to travel with for the coming year. As I waited for the dial tone I looked out my kitchen window where I saw a skinny blonde girl run up the wooden steps to my back porch frantically waiving her new license. I put down my phone, grinned at her and let her in.

"Congratulations," I said with a grin on my face.

"Hey there! Good morning, how'd you end up doing?" she asked me. Hannah did not have a southern drawl, but there was a touch of the south in her accent.

"Minus three, 98th percentile."

"Of course you did, I'm so relieved that the exam process is over, now we can get to the fun part," she said excitedly. "I missed five, and was in the top 96th percentile."

I knew that she already had a Pokémon waiting to be her first. Her parents were not wealthiest family around so they had gone without some luxuries for a month or two to be able to afford a Poke Ball for their daughter. Her father had traveled north into the foothills to ask one of his farmer friends to capture a Pokémon for Hannah. She was ecstatic with her Starly even though it was a fairly common starter Pokémon for this part of the country, along with Zigzagoon, Rattata, Deerling, and other forest dwellers. Apparently in anticipation of her score Hannah had already called the man asking him to mail her Starly's Poke Ball to her house the day prior.

"Good thing I passed!" she said with a laugh. "So when are you going over to Professor Oak's place?"

Because of my father's connections, I grew up knowing one of the most famous Pokémon researchers in the world. And after this past summer interning at Professor Oak's ranch, he had promised me one of his rare traditional starters if I passed the PTATs. I knew it was an opportunity I could not pass up, as breeders of those particular Pokémon make a fortune. The traditional starters have been exploited in the wild to the extent that Pokémon Professors and breeders now only breed them in captivity, and many believe them to be extinct in nature.

"I haven't let him know I got my license yet, but I imagine he'll make time for me this week sometime." I said.

"I'm so jealous, but anyway I just wanted to come over to congratulate you because I knew you would pass. I've got to go shopping for some supplies." Hannah worked at a local fast-food restaurant, so she had some money saved. "Let's be sure get together to train our new Pokémon later in the week, ok? I can't wait for my Starly to take you down a peg. Plus, I know your dad isn't going to be a pushover!" she said as she left.

I laughed, "Sounds great Hannah, I'll shoot you a text tomorrow."

It ended up being two days before my father could drive me over to the professor's ranch. It was technically outside of Atlanta, so we had to drive to get there. As we pulled up the long driveway I saw a menagerie of Pokémon on the hilly grasslands and in the small ponds that surrounded the ranch. There was even a Boufallant, which was a Pokémon I had never seen in person before, as they were native to the wetlands of Southeast Asia. The inside of the ranch was rustic—and at the same time a very technologically advanced laboratory. Professor Oak politely greeted my father and I and led us into a room that contained even more expensive equipment. He leaned over and pressed a few buttons on one of his computers and a couple Poke Balls materialized into two of the six concave slots under the machine's sensor.

"Unfortunately for you Tyson, this year has been a bad breeding year and I was only able to wrangle together these two starters for you to choose from," said Professor Oak. "One of them should be enough for your protection until you can capture some other Pokémon."

"That's fine sir! I'm just glad to have the opportunity," I said quickly, "Which Pokémon could you get?"

Professor Oak took the spheres from their holders with one in each hand and pressed a central button on each of the Poke Balls. Two shapes appeared on the linoleum floor. The first was small and mouse-like with a creamy stomach, a dark back and face, and an elongated snout. The second had the appearance of a bipedal snake with leaves protruding from its' tail.

"These fine specimens are Cyndaquil, a fire type, and Snivy, a grass," said Oak, "I'm sorry I could not provide you with a water type option, but like I said, this has been an abhorrent breeding year at the ranch. The drought has hit the Pokemon especially hard, but the good news is that these two seem especially rambunctious."

It didn't take me long to decide which Pokémon to chose. Fire Pokémon used to be exceptionally rare in the United States, and are highly coveted by trainers for many reasons. On cold nights in the wild, a fire type can provide you with warmth as well as the ability to cook food and boil water, which are invaluable assets to any traveler. Many fire type species were almost wiped in the United States back in the 18th century for their fire retardant pelts as well as fear of forest fires, and are only just now making a recovery in the wild. They are known to be fairly common in parts of Africa. I got down on one knee and examined the two Pokémon. The small Snivy gave me a smug look that rubbed me the wrong way immediately so I turned to the other Pokémon.

"I'll chose Cyndaquil," I said to the Professor.

"A wise chose for a young aspiring trainer!" said Professor Oak.

The Pokémon looked up at me and sprang into my arms. It was so surreal getting this opportunity. I had dreamt of this for my entire life, and now it was happening. I scratched the back of Cyndaquil's head and it purred happily, a small flame playfully flickered across the fur in its' back. It hopped up onto my shoulder, and seemed to enjoy having a higher vantage point than before.

"Aw, it looks as if he likes you already! I knew that you had promise." Professor Oak said. "Also I have for you a Pokedex and a set of Poke Balls for you to start off with," said Oak with a gleam in his eye.

I was flabbergasted because Poke Balls were prohibitively expensive, similar to purchasing the latest cell phone or high-tech gadget. He had just handed me six of them. The Pokedex itself was a luxury afforded by very few rookie trainers. Trainers typically could only afford Poke Balls after winning multiple high stakes battles and collecting money from the losers.

"I don't know what to say besides thank you," I stammered to the professor.

"Think nothing of it! You are helping me just as I am helping you, although I do expect great things from you! The knowledge scanned into that Pokedex will be invaluable to my research, and when you exceed the statutorily limit (of 6) on the amount of Pokémon in your party, I am hoping that you will feel comfortable letting me house them here for observation and study. Also, a special feature on that Pokedex is that once it scans a Pokémon, it can track the location of the encounter via GPS and help provide us researchers with a better understanding of certain Pokémon's ranges and habits. I am certainly looking forward to the data it transmits while you are gone!"

"I worked here last summer, I know how well the Pokémon are treated here, so I have no problem sending the ones I am not training back here for some rest." I said. "I still think I am getting the better end of this bargain!"

My father was silent on the way home from the ranch. As I looked out the passenger side window I could see the forest passing by with an occasional flying type Pokémon flitting in and out of view. It was exciting to think that I would be leaving home for an adventure soon. The narrow path that Hannah and I would travel in the coming months could be seen through a thin copse of trees separating the interstate and the bike path. It seemed so close.

"I hope you know how lucky you are," my father mumbled, "when I was starting out I only had a Caterpie for company. It was all my parents could afford. There were many cold nights out in the wild wondering if I made the right career choice. I remember one time when I walked twenty miles in the snow to get to the nearest Pokémon Center. I almost lost one of my toes from frostbite!" he said. Back then, Pokémon were held in apricorns, rather than the technologically advanced Poke Balls we have today.

"I know, I cant thank you enough," I laughed at the story I had heard 100 times before. "It still hasn't hit me yet."

The rookie circuit did not officially begin until August 1st, so the few months after new trainers receive their licenses and when they are allowed to challenge gyms is often seen as a critical time to get a jump-start on the competition. I could not wait to see how well Cyndaquil battled. Hannah and I had discussed a June and July training regimen to get ready to face my father in August, which included multiple trips to a lake just north of here that was popular for rookies, and also had some good undisturbed forest to search for Pokémon. My parents owned a small cabin up there, which made it a perfect spot to spend the summer.

The next few days flew by. I had Cyndaquil doing wind sprints in my backyard to build up stamina. My father tasked his Scizor to help the young Pokémon out, and it motivated Cyndaquil through sheer intimidation. It would buzz its wings and clamp its' steel claws to confuse the little fire mouse.

When Cyndaquil was done warming up I asked him, "Do you know any attacks?"

The Pokémon looked up at me curiously, then its demeanor changed to one of understanding and it bolted towards Scizor and tackled it. I grinned and clapped at his effort, but Cyndaquil seemed upset that its' effort had left Scizor unaffected. I was impressed with his drive to succeed and knew I had a winner here. Not to have Cyndaquil think me lazy, I joined in with many of the exercises, and by the end of the day both of us entered the house tired, but with the sweet sense of accomplishment.

"Get some rest," I said as I recalled Cyndaquil into its' Poke Ball.

I looked over at Hannah as we drove up to Lake Allatoona. It was a large lake north of Atlanta, where many people trained for the summer. We had passed the thirty-foot tall, ten-foot thick concrete wall that surrounds Atlanta adjacent to I-285 a few minutes before. She wore a soft expression on her face, as if she was contemplating something funny or satisfying. I was relishing what might be one of the last few times we used a vehicle for the coming year.

"You ready for this?" I asked.

"Of course, It's been our dream since we were kids—and I can finally get away from my parents," she replied.

Hannah's parents were not quite as supportive as mine were. They both seemed content to watch television all night and work menial jobs during the day while their daughter grew up without their notice. Sure, her father had gone out of his way to help get Hannah a Pokémon, but that was mainly because of the prestige that comes with a trainers license. Now they could tell their friends that Hannah was out in the world with a flashy career. My mom and dad did their best to make her seem like part of the family, but I could tell it still bothered her sometimes.

"How's that Starly of yours doing? Did you get any training done this week?" I asked.

She looked pensive for a moment, "I think she is going to be a fighter for sure. Yesterday I asked her to show me some attacks and she flew into my neighbors tree and grabbed a Nincada in her talons and started eating it in front of me—she looked up at me afterwards seemingly pleased with herself so I don't think we're going to have a problem getting her to battle. She eventually got a pretty solid Quick Attack down."

"Sounds like a winner to me. How do you feel about attempting to catch a new Pokémon tomorrow?" I said. She looked at me in an uncomfortable way, and I saw my blunder, "I'll even lend you a spare Poke Ball." I said with a grin.

"I promise I'll pay you back," she replied hesitantly.

"I know you will."

We reached the cabin later that afternoon. It was small and wooden with a wraparound porch that looked out over the lake. Across the water there were hilly rows of pine trees, which made for some pleasant scenery. We didn't have any neighbors, but I could see some nice new houses across the lake. There was a hum in the air that signaled a motor as I noticed a water skier being pulled by a sports boat pass by. The inside of the cabin was fairly spartan with some well-used furniture in the living room positioned towards a modestly sized television and a dining table near the kitchen. I immediately claimed one of the two bedrooms.

Hannah and I had never been romantic, even though she was certainly attractive. She was simply one of those people that had always been around, which made me see her as more of a sister figure than as an object of my affections. My father had driven up yesterday and stocked the refrigerator with food to last us for a couple weeks. There was a bulky and ancient Pokémon restoration device in the corner of the living room that could only restore one Pokémon at a time but should serve our purposes nicely. I knew that there were many Pokémon living in and around the lake, as a child I swore that I saw a Treecko flitting through the pines, but nobody believed me. My father and I used to fish for Magikarp off of the dock, he would help me reel them in, and then he would clean and grill the fish for the family. At the time I never considered what hidden potential lay within the floundering fish, and even now I'm not sure I have the patience to attempt to train a Magikarp into a Gyarados. That night we cooked a small meal and agreed to wake up early to begin our training and to search for some Pokémon. I hoped we didn't get killed in the process.

The next morning I woke to the smell of eggs frying. As I walked into the kitchen I saw Hannah cooking, her Starly was out of its' Poke Ball perched on the refrigerator watching her work. "Good morning," she said without turning from the stovetop.

"Morning, mind throwing on an extra egg for me?"

She nodded affirmatively. "Want to have a quick battle before we go into the forest? I want to see what Starly needs improvement on."

That perked me up, and Starly seemed to look excited as well.

After breakfast we walked outside and took positions opposite to each other in the grass near the lakeshore. It was a beautiful day outside, tufts of clouds were suspended in the sky and the sun shone brightly. "Alright lets see what you can do Cyndaquil!" I called as I released him from his Poke Ball.

Starly flapped its wings to gain some altitude and waited for a command from Hannah, "You ready?" she called over to me.

"Yep, Cyndaquil, wait for it to come to you and then use Tackle like we practiced, it has the advantage in the air." I called out. Cyndaquil stretched out its' body and a flash of fire erupted from its back. It looked ready to battle. Hannah quickly commanded her Starly to Quick Attack. The bird seemed to disappear the reappear in front of Cyndaquil at blinding speed. The hit pushed Cyndaquil stumbling back towards my feet. It trembled and got back to its feet, the attack had done a lot of damage.

As Hannah ordered another Quick Attack, I shouted, "Use Smokescreen and then Tackle it when it gets close!" I shouted.

Cyndaquil released a thick stream of smoke that obscured the small Pokémon from view. Starly had already vanished from the air, so when it reappeared it stopped in confusion. As it stalled in midair, flapping its wings, Cyndaquil burst through the smoke and knocked the bird to the ground. "Nice hit Cyndaquil," I called. "Let's try using Ember while it is down!"

Cyndaquil had a lot of trouble mastering this attack earlier in the week, but I was counting on the excitement of the battle to strengthen the attack to its full potential. Starly was still on the ground as Cyndaquil reared its head back and blasted three small balls of fire from its' mouth towards the bird. The avian cried out in pain. I knew that the attack was still not nearly as strong as it could be, but it looked as if Cyndaquil was getting the hang of it.

"Starly, get into the air and use Quick Attack!" Hannah called out in frustration. The bird flew up, looking much worse off than it had at the beginning of the battle. Cyndaquil looked tired as well. It seemed to me that both Pokémon needed to build up their endurance more.

"Finish it off with another Ember!" Cyndaquil's back was once again covered in bright orange flames as it hurled balls of fire at its quickly approaching adversary. Both Ember and the Quick Attack hit their mark. I looked at Cyndaquil as it struggled to its feet, "Come on! You've got this Cyndaquil!" The Pokémon gained some encouragement from my voice and managed to stand. Starly on the other hand had been knocked out by the strength of Cyndaquil's Ember attack.

"Great battle," Hannah called out from across the yard, though I could tell she was somewhat disappointed at losing our first contest.

"Lets test out that restoration machine inside, and then head out," I said. She agreed, but before we walked back inside I went over to the still smoldering grass where the earlier Ember had hit and stamped it out with my boot. I packed a bag with some supplies while we waited for the machine to heal Starly. I decided that Cyndaquil probably also needed to be restored if I planned on capturing any Pokémon that day, so I recalled the mouse back into its Poke Ball.

The wind rustled the leaves around us as we walked underneath the forest canopy. I had always felt calm underneath the long creaky branches of the oaks and pines. Earlier on the hike we had seen a pair of Bidoof playing with a Zigzagoon, but they quickly scampered off before I could call on Cyndaquil. I wasn't sure if I wanted to catch such a common Pokémon anyway, the looks in their eyes made them seem like rather stupid Pokémon. Hannah mentioned to me that she would have at least liked to have battled them, and that we needed to be quicker next time. We agreed that it was important for us to stay together at least until we had more Pokémon because in a forest this far from a big city there was bound to be some dangerous creatures wandering about.

"Since you won our battle, I will _let_ you catch the first Pokémon we see." Hannah told me.

I laughed at the inflection in her voice and replied, "Why thank you," in a self-satisfied tone.

Luckily for her, the first Pokémon we encountered was one she likely would not have bothered with since it was so similar to her Starly. A Pidgey walked out of a bush twenty feet ahead; the Pokémon's eyes widened in apprehension when it saw us approaching. Its' brown and cream feathers were glossy, as if it had just bathed in a puddle of water or in the lake. I reached to my belt and Cyndaquil materialized in front of me, which caused the Pidgey to haunch forward in anticipation of an attack in order to defend itself. It then launched itself into the air and flew at Cyndaquil with great speed.

"Use Ember!" I shouted.

The fire Pokémon launched balls of flame at the normal type bird. The fire slowed it down some, but the Tackle attack still hit Cyndaquil with some strength and precision. I checked to see if Cyndaquil was alright and then said, "Tackle and then try another Ember!" The small fire Pokémon pounced on the downed bird, and them blasted it with a stream of fire from is mouth. As Pidgey was struggling to get up, I pulled out an empty Poke Ball and pressed the center button to enlarge it. The Pokémon glared at me from its' position on the forest floor. My throw was accurate and a red energy enveloped the bird Pokémon, pulling it into the ball. The ball shook on the pine needles for almost a minute before it clicked and settled.

"Hell yes!" I said.

Hannah looked at me strangely, "you know Pidgey are pretty common don't you?"

"Of course I do, I've just always been a fan of Pidgeot, and this way—if I can evolve it—I wont have to walk everywhere anymore!" I said.

"True, do you want to use a Potion on it?" she asked, motioning to my bag.

"No," I replied, "better save those for emergencies since they are so expensive, and Cyndaquil looks like he still has some fight left in him."

Pidgey was not a Pokémon that was native to North America, but settlers from Europe brought them over when they came to settle the new world and the birds soon spread throughout the continent. Pidgey was often taught in school as a part of the Colombian exchange along with a few other types of Pokémon. Now their population competes with America's native Spearow and Starly species.

For the rest of the day we searched the forest around the cabin. All of the Pokémon we saw were Normal types that were not worth catching, so we knocked them out and moved on. I felt bad that the knocked out Pokémon would likely become a meal for other larger Pokémon in the area, but realized that sometimes that is the way of life. If the Pokémon couldn't recover quickly, Darwinism would take it course. We didn't see the point in catching Pokémon that would not help diversify our teams.

Strangely we didn't see any other trainers around. Growing up, I remembered that this lake was usually a hot bed for rookies that were starting their journeys from Atlanta, and even some veterans. I figured that we must have gotten up here a little earlier than most trainers since it had only been a little over a week since the testing board sent out our licenses. Hannah did not end up catching anything that afternoon, but I promised her that we would make another attempt that night to try and find something. Surprisingly, Pidgey accepted me as its trainer quickly, and became fast friends with Hannah's Starly as well as Cyndaquil. When we made it back to the cabin we notice that it was apparent that both Starly and Cyndaquil had become stronger after the training earlier that morning and the battles with wild Pokémon that occurred in the forest. Cyndaquil's flames appeared on its' back with more frequency and with more intensity, and Starly seemed to move with more ease during flight.

Hannah and I sat on the dock with our Pokémon out of their Poke Balls, watching the sunset over the lake. Starly and Pidgey were perched on the backs of our chairs chirping at each other, and Cyndaquil was sprawled out on the wooden planks of the dock absorbing the last vestiges of the sun's rays. "You know what's nice?" I asked.

"What?"

"I just realized that all of our Pokémon have type advantages over my father—that's sure going to be nice, especially if we get a bunch of training in this summer."

"Oh, I thought you were going to say something sensible, like how nice it is to be here with your best friend." she laughed. "But that is a good point even though we need to be sure not to become overly confident. By the way, do you still want to go into the woods tonight? I've always heard that the forests up here are more dangerous at night," she said.

"They are, but we have our Pokémon with us now. Plus, some types of Pokémon are nocturnal, so we might have a better chance of finding something different this time." I said.

The beam of my flashlight darted from tree to tree, we could hear barking in the distance followed by the howls of some sort of Pokémon. I don't know what possessed us, but we ran towards the sounds. After a few moments we saw a pack of dark canine Pokémon that looked like they had just taken down some type of prey. The Houndour saw our lights and scattered into the darkness—they were clearly not used to seeing humans. A dark green figure lay prone on the forest floor. It had large eyes that were similar to that of a gecko. There were gashes and burn marks spattered along its' body, Hannah hurried over and yelled, "Grab a potion!" I reached into my bag and took out the light spray bottle, and watched as she sprayed it over the Treecko's burns. _Looks like I was right all those years ago. _As I watched Hannah tend to the Pokémon's injuries I took out my Pokedex and scanned the creature. _Professor Oak will like to hear about this._ The machine recited facts about the arboreal Treecko species of Pokémon, its' type, and how rare the species is in the wild. The Treecko's wounds did not heal all the way, so Hannah made a quick decision and captured it with the Poke Ball I leant her.

"We have to get it to the restoration machine, and fast! I'm not sure how long it will last in this state," Hannah said nervously. We sprinted back to the cabin and placed the Poke Ball into the machine. Thankfully, we had gotten back in time to save the Pokémon's life. When Hannah released the Treecko onto the floor it looked much better, but it was also fast asleep.

Hannah sighed in relief, "I think it must have been caught in the open somehow, otherwise those Houndour shouldn't have been able to catch a Treecko since they usually live up in the trees. We'll have to be careful training this guy for a few days, but I think he will recover. I didn't think that Treecko existed in the wild anymore?"

I told her the story of what I had seen when I was younger. Now that the Pokémon's life was out of danger, I could tell Hannah was beginning to feel the excitement from capturing such a rare Pokémon. Not many people, yet alone rookie trainers, could claim to have caught a traditional starter in the wild. I decided to call Professor Oak the next day to see what he thought about the encounter.

The morning came quickly, and after breakfast I decided to give Professor Oak a call to see if he had received the Pokedex transmission on Treecko. The phone rang for a few moments before I heard someone pick up. I heard a raspy breathing for a moment, and then the phone went dead.


End file.
